El monstruo de la habitacion
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: El cuerpo de Naruto se pegó a ella, a la vez que la arrinconaba contra el vidrio, sus pechos tocando el material frió provocandole estremecimientos y pensamientos no sanos. "—El monstruo no te liberara dattebayo... mereces un castigo—" Intentó replicar pero sus palabras murieron cuando se besaron.


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**_._**

**_._**

**EL MONSTRUO DE LA HABITACIÓN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Que procedas del cielo o del infierno, qué importa,_  
_¡Oh, Belleza! ¡monstruo enorme, horroroso, ingenuo!_  
_Si tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu pie me abren la puerta_  
_De un infinito que amo y jamás he conocido._

**Charles Baudelaire. **

* * *

**.**

**.**

Quería darle una sorpresa. Una muy _grata _sorpresa en lo posible.

Se encontraba sentada en la tapa del inodoro apretando su camisón. No hacia falta aclarar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ella nerviosa. Pocas veces recordaba el tomar la iniciativa en las relaciones carnales con su ahora esposo. Y aunque estas no hayan pasado mas de lo debido (aparte de caricias y besos), en este momento todo era diferente.

Sonrió al recordar como hace unas pocas horas se había casado con Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que eran igual a un mar de emociones. ¡Ah! se había casado con el chico que la traía enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo... Sí aquello era un sueño que nadie la despertara por favor.

Tantas veces había soñado estar con el ninja hiperactivo que ahora no sabia diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad. Pero de algo estaba segura, y es que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo solo con estar con él. Por no decir lo contenta que estuvo cuando él se le declaro, o matrimonio.

Lo mas seguro es que Naruto la haya hecho la mujer mas feliz de todo el universo sin que se diera cuenta. Ni que decir de su corazón, quien no paraba de latir rápidamente hasta el punto de poder escucharlo.

Aspiró el oxigeno a su alrededor al sentir como sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un respiro. Si bien ahora estaba casada y con un prospero futuro matrimonial con el hombre que amaba... había una cosa, solo un pequeño detalle, que le carcomía el alma:

_Sexo_

El tema no le era indiferente; sin embargo, Hinata no tenia la experiencia o "aprendizaje" suficiente para satisfacer a un hombre. Quizás eran una de las cosas que mas le angustiaba de si misma —aparte de su timidez—. Por un lado la falta de experiencia le hacia pensar las situaciones mas ridículas y embarazosas; sabia que cometería un error y eso la aterraba, porque es obvia que a ninguna mujer le gustaría pasar vergüenza delante de su marido... y mucho menos en la noche de bodas.

_«Por kami... estoy hecha un manojo de nervios»_ pensó. Aunque claro ¿Como no estarlo? Cuando es su primera vez y quiere pasar de ser una chica a una mujer.

A los pocos segundo unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron a la realidad: Naruto Uzumaki estaba en la habitación... con una cama... sin camisa... y posiblemente con calzoncillos...

Ella enrojeció y ocultó su rostro con sus manos. Madre santa, estaba por morir de la vergüenza.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el rubio con un tono angustiado detrás de la puerta, si realmente supiera la pelea interna que tenia su mujer ahora mismo le quitaría todas esas inseguridades y la haría suya en ese mismo instante.

Pero, como él no estaba al tanto aquella situación, eso no podría llevarse acabo.

—Ya voy —dijó Hinata en un tono tan bajo que podría cuestionarse como un susurro. Se acomodo el camisón transparente, aspiró una ultima bocanada de oxigeno y se preparó para lo inminente agarrando el pomo de la puerta. Se dio ánimos así mi misma, tratando de convencerse que todo estaría bien

Al otro lado del baño... Naruto no estaba.

La Hyuga observó por todos lados buscándolo sin éxito.

—¿Naruto-kun? —lo llamó unas cuantas veces esperando una respuesta, pero el silencio reinaba en el lugar (lo cual era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta quien era su marido).

Bajo las escaleras algo preocupada «Y si lo hice esperar demasiado... ¿estará enojado?», pensó la peliazul cubriendo sus pechos con los brazos; si ya de por si vestir aquel atuendo le era incomodo ni hablar de caminar con el.

El plan no había sido tan difícil, pero si solo el Shinobi no hubiera desaparecido ahora estaría pasando un excelente momento de disminuyendo algo de peso en la cama.

Rodó los ojos recordando la vez que Ino, Tenten y Sakura le explicaron sobre _"el"_ tema. ¡Pero no! había sufrido uno que otro desmayo y su mente parecía haber creado una barrera con el objetivo de que "aquella" información no entre. Sin embargo de que servia si después le mostraron imágenes con contenido alto en perversión. Aunque ahora la pregunta crucial era:

_«¿Por que tenían esas cosas?» _

Por un momento sintió pena por sus maridos. Ese trió era explosivo y... asustaba. A parte ¿Como no estar asustada cuando luego te dicen_ "Hinata, después te enseñaremos mas de esto"_ y luego te miran con sonrisas impropias de una mujer y mejillas sonrojas? La trataban como si fuera una niña, lo cual no lo era —en parte—.

Oh no... Hinata Hyuga nunca seria como ellas. Jamas.

Triste, y eliminando cualquier recuerdo vulgar, volvió a subir hacia la habitación esperando encontrárselo, examinó el lugar con un dejo de inquietud pues sentía que alguien la observaba fijamente y eso le provocaba pequeños escalofríos en la columna y las piernas.

_¿Eran solo imaginaciones suyas tal vez?_

En eso, la luz de la habitación se apagó dejando que solo la luz de la luna entrara por la ventana. Hinata respingó del susto y miro hacia todos los lados posibles asustada. ¿Donde estaba el salvador del mundo ninja cuando se lo necesita? Allí no claramente.

Camino hasta la ventana cuestionándose de si la había dejado abierta o no. Ni un alma se encontraba allí afuera, y luego como ultimo recurso utilizaría el Byakugan.

—Supongo no me queda otra —murmuró. En el momento en que activó su kkenkai Genkkai toda su valentía desapareció.

_Mal hecho Hinata_, le dijo el subconsciente.

_Muy mal hecho._

Su corazón dio un brinco al sentir el aliento de Naruto en su nuca... Desactivo el Byakugan y tembló, los labios del rubio estaban rosando su piel y deban pequeños besitos en ella.

_«Madre mía»_ Sentía los escalofríos en su columna llegando repentina y furiosamente.

Gimió cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se pegó a ella, a la vez que la arrinconaba contra el vidrio, sus pechos tocando el material frió provocandole estremecimientos y pensamientos no sanos. Al mismo tiempo las manos firmes, callosas y bronceadas le tocaban la espalda haciéndola sufrir múltiples sensaciones que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

—Hina —susurro él mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ella ahogo un grito ante la provocación—. Es injusto. No puedes tentar a alguien de esa forma 'ttebayo, ¿Que pasa si otro hombre te ve en ese camisón?

—Pe-pero —Naruto no la dejo terminar de hablar, pues la tiro al suelo quedando encima y ella a su completa disposición.

—El monstruo no te liberara dattebayo —su voz ronca por el placer, ademas de una creciente erección entre sus muslos—. Mereces un castigo.

Hinata quisó replicar pero las palabras murieron en su boca al momento en que se besaron. Lenta y tortuosamente, saboreándose el uno al otro; él se estaba haciendo un festín incluso mas sabroso que el mismo ramen (y nunca había algo mejor que el ramen... salvo los labios de su esposa). Mordía sus labios, los lamia y se dejaba embriagar por su dulce sabor. Naruto deseaba tomárselo con calma para que ella no se asustara, pero la tarea se hacia menos imposible cada vez que Hinata temblaba y ahogaba sus gemidos en su boca. Ella era una diosa (sin que la ojiperla lo sepa) al momento de mover su cuerpo curvilíneo... Y lo mejor de todo es que era suya, _solo suya._

Lo volvía loco. Amaba todo de aquella mujer, y justo es estos momentos estaba considerando la idea de enjaularla en la cama hasta el fin de los tiempos.

_Él... era un monstruo._

Beso sus labios con parsimonia, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en el cuello masculino con el simple deseo de intensificar el beso. Él, como buen marido que era, no se hizo del rogar y en un rápido movimiento la subió a sus caderas. Hinata pudo sentir el roce de sus sexos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Fue aquel momento en que aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de su mujer y esta aceptó gustosa. Los dedos de ella acariciaban los cabellos rubios creando electricidad en su interior. Hinata amaba su cabello, dorado igual que el sol y sedoso; hasta una mujer estaría celosa de ese cabello.

Es una pena, porque era solo ella quien podía tocarlos y acariciarlos a su antojo.

Una batalla se desencadeno ahí mismo. Lengua contra lengua profundizando un beso fogoso, pero bien sabia Hinata que esa batalla la tenia perdía. El rubio no le dejaba recuperar el aliento, ya que cada vez que se separaban él la volvía a besar con ferocidad, sin descanso. Los besos que le daba eran adictivos, brutales y sus pulmones sufrían las consecuencias.

En un vago intento de mostrarlo de mucho que deseaba hacer el amor con él contoneó sus cabezas provocando que Naruto rompiera el beso y lanzara un gruñido. Sus ojos antes claros como el cielo ahora eran de un azul eléctrico oscurecidos por la pasión. Con una sonrisa lasciva que hizo temblar a Hinata la acostó en la cama y observó su cuerpo como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Y es que eso era, arte. Arte que moldearía a su gusto.

La volvió a besar degustando aquellos labios carnosos y rojos, pero el oxigeno (el dichoso oxigeno) no le dejaba cumplir con la tarea. Ambos se separaron recobrando el aire perdido. Hinata se contrajo al sentir las manos de Naruto explorando su cuerpo. Ahora el jinchuriki mordió la piel tersa y blanca de su cuello mientras sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un olor embriagador y exquisito: Jazmines. Olía tan bien ¿o era solo el calor del momento?

De alguna u otra forma Hinata lo estaba enloqueciendo a limites insospechados.

Las manos de Naruto se concentraron ahora en eliminar el diminuto camisón. Sus dedos rozaban la piel de Hinata, cuando comenzó a bajar las tiras, con lentitud provocando un calor mas intenso entre ambos cuerpos y un cosquilleo en la boca de estomago. Ella cerró los ojos con vergüenza cuando noto que ninguna capa de ropa cubría su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Naruto estaba pasando el mejor momento de su corta vida; si bien sabia lo mucho que la avergonzaba ser observaba, él no había podido evitarlo.

—Eres mía Hinata-chan.

La nombrada lo miro a los ojos dándose cuenta que él nunca había nombrado nada como suyo, y ella era la primera. Su corazón respingo de emoción al saber lo especial que era ella para él. Sonrió y posó su mano en la mejilla de Naruto. Siempre dulce con ella, podía percibir la dulzura en las palabras:

—Solo tuya.

Sin tartamudeos, sin miedo, sin indecisión. Porque ella desde un principio fue solo suya.

Naruto nunca dudaría de que así es, Hinata lo llenaba de una felicidad que nunca antes le había dado. _La felicidad que siempre quiso._

Unieron sus labios en un beso de amor y devoción. Ambos se dejaron embargar por aquel asfixiante sentimiento. No importa cuanto tiempo pasasen juntos, a veces no era suficiente.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y él rubio comenzó con un camino de beso ante posarse en el inicio de sus pechos. Turgente y suaves. Comenzó lamiendo el pezón derecho mientras que el otro lo controlaba su mano. Los gritos de ella no se hicieron esperar y eso a él le fascinaba. Estaba aprendiendo tanto del cuerpo de Hinata que incluso se consideraba un experto. Mordió aquel botón rosa para después succionarlo. La Hyuga gimió ante el repentino calor que su cuerpo sufrió, estaba excitada... quizás incluso mas que él. Naruto no pudo evitar que su erección creciera mas al notar las caderas de Hinata moviéndose debajo suyo. Continuo masajeando y succionando pensando en lo afortunado que seria su futuro bebe al tener aquellos pechos con solo llorar.

_«Muy suertudo»_ Pensó mientras seguía degustando su postre favorito.

Pero... tenia que controlarse, de otra forma el monstruo dentro suyo no soportaría la lujuria que crecía en su interior.

Con los sentidos nublados y dispersados Hinata araño la espalda de su marido intentando que el capte la indirecta. Por dios era virgen y una virgen no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. Naruto gruño para luego mirarla por el rabillo del ojo; ella estaba hermosa, sus ojos color perla pedían una plegaria. Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada al entender perfectamente el mensaje.

—Sabes que... bueno, nunca te lastimaría ¿Verdad? —preguntó algo asustadizo, sabia (gracias a Jiraiya) que la primera vez en las mujeres dolía, pero imaginar lastimando a su luna seria imperdonable.

—L-lo sé. Estaré b-bien —sonrió débilmente para tranquilizarlo. Le agradó que al menos ambos tuvieran los mismos miedos.

Naruto asintió.

Procedió a quitarse la única prenda que cubría su virilidad. Los ojos de Hinata observaron con total atención la masculinidad de su marido. Era grande.

El ego de Naruto se elevó al ver como ella parecía mas que hipnotizada con su "amigo". Sin embargo, no esperó que Hinata se levantara y con su mano tocara su miembro.

Gimió por el repentino acto llevando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Por otro lado Hinata observo a Naruto morderse el labio cada vez que movía su mano en aquel palpitante miembro. Lucia sexy. Siguió moviendo su mano mientras veía el rostro en éxtasis de Naruto.

Sin duda le estaba gustando satisfacerlo de esa forma.

Acercándose al oído de él susurro de forma sensual (incluso desconocida para ella)

—¿Te gusta?

El Uzumaki asintió.

Subió a sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rocen. Gimieron incontables veces dejándose llevar por la lujuria. Naruto introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, preparándola para la que vendría continuación.

Naruto tomó las caderas de ella acomodándola para adentrarse en su interior. Hinata se aferró a su cuello gritando su nombre cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

Dolía.

Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos. Naruto acariciaba su cabeza calmándola y quedándose quieto esperando a que ella de el primer paso. Aunque ¡Por dios! Realmente se sentía estrecha y caliente, una sensación increíble.

Una vez el dolor desapareció Hinata comenzó a moverse ligeramente, embargándose por el calor que su interior estaba produciendo. Naruto también movió sus caderas lenta y tortuosamente. Mientras tanto mordía el busto de Hinata sintiéndose increíble. Ella araño su espalda soltando gemidos y suspiros.

—M-mas —dijo a su oido, con una voz distorsionada por la lujuria. Con sus piernas atrajo a Naruto queriendo aun mas. Mas profundo.

Él acelero sus embestidas tirando a Hinata en el colchón. Sus respiraciones acompasadas solo los hacían pensar cuan real era aquello. Hinata se aferró a las sabanas a la vez que Naruto la penetraba lenta y profundamente.

La cama comenzó a rechinar por el constante movimiento. El calor inundo la habitación, y la transpiración de ambos brillaba en sus cuerpos.

No sabian si fueron minutos u horas, pero el orgasmo estaba llegando. Algo indescriptible.

En ese momento los dos gritaron el nombre del otro. Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella pero sin aplastarla; Hinata estaba jadeando y apenas tenia fuerzas.

—Te amo —dijo Naruto abrazándola.

—Y yo a ti.

Unieron sus labios en un beso dejándose llevar otra vez. Después de todo esa seria una noche muy larga, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar lo maravilloso que había sido el ser castigada por un monstruo... por lo cual esperaba eso se volviera a repetir muchas veces mas.

Y Naruto como buen marido que era complacería a su mujer todas las veces que quiera.

**.**

**.**

_Mi primer lemon!_

_Al principio se me hizo vergonzoso escribir esto (nunca lo he hecho) pero me gusto como ha quedado. Espero que a ustedes también. _

_PD: ¡Yo también quiero un monstruo para mi sola! _

_Nos leemos en la próxima. Gracias por leer._


End file.
